


Nap Time

by AlwaysJonsa



Series: Pack [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Omegaverse, Pups, i got a cavity, i wrote this in about ten minutes, literally nothing but, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Clarke happens to be extremely potent. And her alpha gene is hella strong.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke happens to be extremely potent. And her alpha gene is hella strong.

Abby walked around the tower looking for her pup. She wasn't on the training grounds, where she could usually be found. She wasn't in her bedchambers or the throne room. She approached Aden’s bedchambers and an abundance of scents hit her nose, though all having a hint of Clarke's scent in them. Abby entered the room and found Clarke, along with every pup she had sired, laying on a number of furs positioned in front of the fireplace.

Clarke was laying with her head closest to the now dormant flame, with her youngest, Bruno, on her chest. Aden was asleep at Clarke’s feet. Max laying on her left thigh, while Madi slept on her right. Owen and Hunter slept with their heads on either side of her stomach. Scarlett had her head on Clarke's shoulder, while Jace was laying on Aden’s belly. Parker and Leo were snuggled under her right arm. Ben had his leg thrown over Clarke's groin.

Abby smiled at the sight of her pup and all eleven of her grandchildren. She left to gather the omega parents to see this beautiful sight. The older alpha went to the training grounds where she found Octavia and Lexa. She found Murphy in the kitchen. Raven was in the yard working on explosives, albeit unnecessary. And a pregnant Luna was in the great hall reading.

The elder alpha and the omegas all walked back to as a bedchambers and smiled at the sight before them.

“Should we wake them?” Octavia asked.

“Why?” Murphy asked.

“Clarke is supposed to be training Aden, he had his first rut last week.” Lexa said.

“There's nothing wrong with a break. All that aggressiveness is bound to tire him out.” Abby said.

“Plus, how can you disrupt that? It's so precious. The big bad alpha at the base of a dog pile.” Raven snickered.

“Let them have their nap.” Luna said smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa's pups   
> Aden - 14, alpha  
> Max - 5, omega  
> Madi - 5, beta  
> Bruno - 5 months, alpha
> 
> Raven's Pups  
> Owen - 7 beta  
> Hunter - 7 omega
> 
> Octavia's pups  
> Scarlett - 4 alpha  
> Jace - 1 alpha
> 
> Luna's pups  
> Parker - 3, alpha  
> Leo - 2, alpha 
> 
> Murphy's pups  
> Ben - 1, omega


End file.
